Hiya, I'm Sakume
by Autumn -Sakume
Summary: It's all about me. OC


My name is Sakume Yukan'na Shinko Zukeero, but my frinds call me Ume-chan. I was born on july 26. I am the last member of my clan besides my mother, Suki. My father is Orochimaru...The evil ruler of the sound. When I was six he kidnapped me and my little sister Nashi from our mother in the leaf, Which was sasuke mother's best friend. Sasuke was my best friend. When my sister tried to escape, my father killed her. My father took the rest of my clan along with me and preformed crule tests on us. I was the only surviver. That is how I developed the Sharingan, and the Byakugan. And is also how I can control fire, with hardly any chakra at all. I was able to escape when I was 13. I returned to the leaf, only to find sasuke gone, and worst of all. He had turned with my father. My mother had been gone for years, there was nobody left for me, i was alone... and when people found out that I was Orochimaru's daughter, and what I was cabable of, everyone shut me out completely. They would stare at me when I walked down the street. I went to the hokage, and that is when I met her. Tsunade. She told me what I needed to know and provided my with a home. From then on I lived by myself. I had a private sensei for my power. I would go on missions by myself all the time. I was assighned a team shorly after. My team consisted of Momo Uchiha, and Serenity Codaco. The only person that attepted to talk to me in the village was Naruto Uzimaki, other than my team... and the Hokage. I would run into Naruto every now and then, he seemed different...like he knew what I had been through, Soon i found out that he was the nine tails jinchurikee, I understood. I asked Tsunade if she would train her. The hokage thought of her as the daughter she never had. As did I, she felt as a mother. She accepted and I started under her. I completed her training and got a job at the hospital, i became one of the strongest medics. I was assighned to a duo mission with Naruto. At that point he became my friend. He was always doing stupid things that i would smak him for, and yell at him. I am stubborn, unpredictable, and short tempered. Me and sakura had that one thing in common. The fact that we both beat on Naruto. I developed a stronger punch than even before I came back to the village. I surpassed the fith hokage. I started to make many frinds, thanks to Naruto He introduced me to everyone he knew, and always would show up at my house at bizare times of the day to go out for ramen. Everyone was nice and got to know my personality, and what I was cabable of, I was put on missions of all kind mainly because I had many stengths. Me and Naruto made a promise, that no matter what happened to eitherone of us, we would save Sasuke. We both had ties to sasuke at a point in our life, that nobody would understand. The hokage and everyone else including my sensei, Yuki sensei... tried to keep all the missions, and certain information from me, and Naruto. But they couldn't we found out about all of them, we were unstoppable. I knew I had to face my father before her ruined anything else I loved. That is why when i found out about some missions with my father, i agreed not to tell naruto, just because I was afraid, with his bold personality in situations, that it would get him killed, and no matter what we promised...I would try and protect him, from my father, and the Akatsuki. Which brings me to the Akatsuki. They had been after me for awhile. Even with my father. They thought they could take me hostage over my father and use my powers like I was a tailed beast or something. They were wrong, they sent two akatsuki members after me, about the same time they sent the two, Sasori and Deidara after Gaara, the one tailed Kasekage of the sand. I had met him a few years back when i saved his life, he was nice and everyone in the sand was in disbelief when he smiled for the first time, when we had a conversation. Me and Gaara became friends, as he often saw me, I trained some ninjas in Suna. When I was attacked On a mission, I killed the one member Kiji. She was replaced by none other than Konan. The other meber, Hidan, was told to retreat because they had captured the one tails. I panicked and headed back to the village. I was told to head to the sand and help in the hospital. I later went on to search for the akatsuki, I fought Itachi, the member that I had peviously known from the leaf, he had also become my friend as a kid, he was like the older brother I never had. He was told to retreat because it was useless and he had more important things to do. I continued in my search for Gaara. Just as I was almost found them, I was summoned back to the leaf, I didn't go back, I was taken back by an ANBU. Gaara returned to his village and I was sent to stay with him for a month to preform a special treatment and to keep him resting as much as possible. At the age of 19, I became ANBU captain and worked along side with friends from when I first returned home. Now I work hard everyday to protect myself and everyone I care for. Remembering what my mother would always tell me. Status:Medic Height: 5'9 Hair: Black Clan: Zukeero Specialize: Fire Kekagenki: Sharingan, Byakugan. Village: Hidden leaf Colour: Orange/ Blue Weight: 111 Piercings: Double ear piercing Tattoos: ANBU FAVORITES Food: Ramen, yam tempura. Summon: Black Snake Drink: water Body Part on Opposite sex: Eyes Chocolate or Vanilla: Strawberry Summer or Winter: It dosn't matter Love or Money: Love Most Missed Memory: childhood with Sasuke Best phyiscal feature: Eyes Best Friends: Momo Uchiha, Serenity Codaco, Naruto Uzimaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Sabaku No Gaara, Rock Lee, Sai, Tobi, Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, TenTen, Ino Yamanaka, Kankuro, Kiba Inuzuka, Kankuro. Fears: Rapists Favorite Eye Color: Blue How do you want to Die: Protecting the ones I love Believe in Yourself: Kinda Shower Daily: Yes Been in Love: Yes Do you Sing: yes Want to get Married: Yes Do you want Children: yes 


End file.
